Este Retrato
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Eram em dias como esse, quando tocava o fundo do poço, que ela aparecia. Como um cruel lembrete do que abrira mão em nome da fama. *S2 * Resposta ao evento Alfabeto SasuHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL do facebook Recebi a letra E


**Este Retrato**

 **~*S2 *~**

 **Resposta ao evento Alfabeto SasuHina do grupo Curtidores da Sasuhina/BR, OFFICIAL® do facebook**

 **Recebi a letra E**

 **~*S2*~**

 **Naruto e seus personagens são do Kishimoto...**

 **A música "This Picture" do Placebo e a imagem I'll get drunk again by h4e também não me pertencem, mas ajudaram na criação dessa fic.**

 **~*S2*~**

Arrastou o corpo embriagado para dentro do quarto, o cheiro de bebida e cigarro de dentro conectando-se ao aroma da decadência recente.

Jogou-se no pé da cama e, encarando o nada, Sasuke virou a garrafa que carregava, bebendo o líquido direto do gargalo, Um rastro molhado escorreu pelas laterais de seu rosto e empapou o carpete, mas não se importou, distraindo-se com a música ressoando em sua mente delirante. As batidas frenéticas de seu coração serviam de bateria, acordes retumbava, a letra dava voltas na frente de seus olhos incapazes de discernir realidade de ilusão.

Esses eram os efeitos desejados.

Os indesejados eram as lembranças. A jovem movendo sensualmente os quadris no ritmo da batida, sacudindo o longo cabelo índigo, os brilhantes olhos claros atraindo-o, a voz doce acompanhando a letra, clamando por ele. Hinata Hyuuga, a menina da casa ao lado, a companheira de banda de garagem, a mulher de olhar sonhador, a única que amou de verdade.

Eram em dias como esse, quando tocava o fundo do poço, que ela aparecia. Como um cruel lembrete do que abrira mão em nome da fama.

Na época não parecera um preço alto, tinha sido a opção lógica. Mesmo após ela o escolher, amar e apoiar durante anos, Sasuke sempre fora consciente de que Hinata era muito inocente e ele impuro demais para sequer lhe lançar um olhar. Ela era um anjo e ele seu oposto. Tivera que abandona-la. Mas nada justificava sua atitude, seu silêncio, seu aparente desprezo.

Ele era ambicioso, queria glória, reconhecimento e adoração. Hinata sonhava com um lugar aconchegante para formar uma família. Ela iludira-se ao imagina-lo no papel do marido e pai perfeito. Em resposta ele a substituíra pelo mar de rostos, pelas ondas de gritos e pelo vento selvagem e inconstante da fama. Tragado e afogado sem resistência, ignorando o que deixava para trás: Ela, a menina do sorriso gentil.

Quanto tempo passara desde que a largara banhada de lágrimas em busca de um lugar ao sol? Ha quanto deixara sua proteção para se queimar? Quando se perdera? Um ano, dez, mil?

Gostaria de ser o jovem impetuoso que sonhara abraçar o mundo em vez do farrapo que se diluía em drogas, bebidas e sexo casual.

Gostaria de ter ouvido o irmão quando lhe dissera que a música tinha mais a oferecer. Gostaria de ter ouvido quando ele disse que abandonar as pessoas que se ama era um erro.

Gostaria de não tê-la abandonado.

Gostaria de tanta coisa que conseguia em suas ilusões, que era difícil largar os vícios. Era preferível se deixar sugar para o fundo, para o vazio com fumaça e som pesado.

O orgulho, o mesmo que o lançara aquela vida, não permitia que recuasse, admitisse o erro e voltasse para os braços da mulher que povoava seus sonhos. Estava decadente, a sobra do que um dia fora. Sua música, segundo a crítica, decaiu tanto quanto ele. Não lhe restava muito, só às lembranças da época que era jovem, ambicioso e tinha o amor e o apoio incondicional de Hinata. Não queria macular suas recordações com o desgosto do retorno. Temia o olhar de pena e ser tarde demais para resgatar o amor abandonado sem receio.

A náusea subiu por sua garganta, rapidamente correu até o banheiro, ajoelhou em frente ao sanitário e colocou tudo o que bebera para fora. Um jato fétido e amargo como sua vida atual.

No passado, apesar de reprovar seus excessos, Hinata ficava ao seu lado, fazia carinhos em sua cabeça e reafirmava seu amor, dizia que sempre estaria ali para ajuda-lo. Ele nunca valorizara tal ato, considerando-a chata, careta, tratando-a com ignorância.

Sem firmeza nas pernas, voltou para o quarto engatinhando, arrastando-se até se escorar na cama. Caçou o maço de cigarros na jaqueta, não encontrou. Olhou a sua volta e viu uma butuca no cinzeiro de prata. Inclinou-se para pega-lo e fitou seu reflexo na lateral polida. Decadente. Estava velho, destroçado, um trapo do que fora um dia. O que ela pensaria se o visse assim? Ainda o amaria? Ela ainda o amava? Depois de tudo que fizera e dissera antes do silêncio?

Acendeu o pedaço de cigarro e puxou o caderno jogado ao lado da cama, folheando-o até chegar à música que fizera sobre ela pouco depois de sair em sua primeira turnê. A música que a descrevia como ingênua, tola, rebaixando-a como mais uma louca se arrastando aos seus pés. A música que ela odiara e a crítica louvara.

Arremessou o caderno, que se abriu e soltou um papel antes de se chocar na parede. Projetou o tronco para frente, notando se tratar de uma foto antiga e amassada, uma lembrança da delicada face feliz e apaixonada antes da última briga.

"Eu te amo Sasuke, quero ficar do seu lado para sempre, mas começo a duvidar que você sinta e deseje o mesmo."

Ainda podia ouvir sua risada desdenhosa, misturando-se ao som da banda que abria seu show, alto o suficiente para ultrapassar a porta do camarim.

"O que você deseja é brincar de casinha. Você é como uma âncora na minha vida, me prendendo nesses sonhos românticos e patéticos. Quero mais para o meu futuro, quero tudo que jamais alcançarei ao seu lado."

Com lágrimas banhando sua face alva, ela arrancou a fotografia do mural de cortiça perto da porta do camarim e a lançou na direção dele, a voz embargada não escondendo o desgosto e o sofrimento.

"Este retrato será a única lembrança que terá de mim"

Seu narcisismo cobrara um alto preço. Agora conseguia ver o quanto fora desprezível. Em nenhum momento pensara nos sentimentos da Hinata. Queria voltar no tempo. Aos passeios de domingo, aos sorrisos calorosos e a paixão verdadeira, quando não precisava se afogar em ilusões e tinha o amor de Hinata.

Não podia alterar o passado, seu presente estava bêbado de novo e vislumbrava um futuro deplorável. Só havia um modo capaz de melhorar sua situação, na verdade, uma pessoa.

Será que valeria a pena? Será que ainda existia uma chance? Bem, Hinata sempre valeu a pena, ele sempre soube disso. Agora, bastava um meio de encontrá-la novamente... E seria agora!

Tateou o criado mudo atrás do celular, buscando aquele número que há muito tempo não ligava - e nem nunca imaginou voltar a ligar. Três toques... Foram apenas três toques...

— Alô... — ouviu a voz rouca do irmão do outro lado da linha — Alô? — o mais velho perguntou, depois de alguns segundos sem resposta.

— Oi... Itachi... — falou com voz pastosa e baixa, culpa da bebida e da vergonha. Apesar da impossibilidade, era como se estivesse frente a frente ao irmão, vendo a decepção refletida nos olhos parecidos com os seus.

— Sasuke? — perguntou ele, como quem não acreditava no que estava ouvindo — O que foi? Está tudo bem?

Fechou os olhos, uma tentativa de clarear a mente e achar as palavras certas após anos sem contato.

— Nada faz sentido... Preciso dela...

Ele ouviu o irmão suspirar. Quase podia vê-lo massageando as têmporas, como fazia antigamente quando estava irritado.

— Não, Sasuke... Você não precisa. — ele o ouviu responder — Se precisasse mesmo dela, ou de mim, você teria vindo antes. Você não teria composto aquelas músicas e nem ao menos tinha nos retirado da sua vida como fez há tanto tempo. — A voz de Itachi era branda, muito embora suas palavras fossem sérias. — Ela está conseguindo viver, Sasuke...

— Mas eu não — interrompeu zangando e entorpecido pela arrogância — Quero voltar agora. — Levantou cambaleante, pegou a foto, colocando-a no bolso da jaqueta, e andou até a porta. — Ela me ama, tem que me aceitar de volta.

Falou mais pra si mesmo do que para o irmão. Arrependia-se de telefonar, Itachi não queria ajudar como imaginara.

— Sim, seu imbecil, é claro que ela te ama! — Itachi rebateu do outro lado, tão irritado quanto o mais novo — Mas quem você acha que vai ficar destruída quando você sumir de novo? Quanto tempo você pretende ficar dessa vez até quebrar o coração dela novamente, maninho? — ele perguntou, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. Então, ele ouviu outro suspiro, esse mais pesaroso do que o outro. — Nós queremos você de volta, Sasuke... Mas não do jeito que está agora. — A voz voltou a ser mansa — Você precisa se cuidar...

De tudo que o irmão dissera Sasuke só captou que Hinata o amava.

— Voltarei... — Vendo Hinata sorrindo, os braços estendidos para recebê-lo, saiu do quarto em direção aos elevadores. — Voltarei para casa Hinata e tudo ficará bem.

Esquecido do irmão guardou o celular e entrou no elevador, direto para o estacionamento. Quando as portas abriram no andar desejado, ansioso correu até a vaga reservada para seu Bugatti preto.

Acelerou. O destino era casa, era o pedido tardio de desculpas, eram os braços da jovem que o amava.

As luzes a sua frente passavam velozes, o som do trânsito, os acordes estridentes de buzinas, se perdia em sua ansiedade, o pé afundava cada vez mais no acelerador. A vista embaçada vislumbrava a plateia cada vez mais perto, iluminada, alvoroçada. Para cima dele como um caminhão, desviando-se e tombando antes de colidir contra ele.

Suas mãos perderam o contato com o volante, seu corpo flutuou. A dor do impacto não parecia real, o som alto de pneus, de gritos, do crepitar, nada real. Só mais uma viagem que o levaria mais perto da redenção, mas perto de sua menina.

As pálpebras pesadas se fecharam, e na escuridão vislumbrou um rosto sorridente e apaixonado.

— Você vê como estou destruído? Lamento tanto... — A garganta doía pelo peso das palavras presas por tanto tempo. Não queria que visse sua fraqueza, mas estava cansado de fingir, de se esconder atrás do orgulho. — Demorei tanto para perceber que sem você nada faz sentido... Desculpe... É disso que precisa, não é? De um pedido de desculpas? É isso...?

Os lábios rosados moveram-se para perdoa-lo e reafirmar seu amor incondicional.

Era tudo que precisava...

 **~*S2*~**

 **Link da imagem de capa: art/I-ll-get-drunk-again-432061445**

 **N/A: Tinha escolhido outra história pro desafio, mas, por falta de tempo e um resfriado que me deixou caindo pelos cantos durante duas semanas, acabei sem como escrever o que queria e sem ideia de algo novo. Então resgatei essa one que fiz para outro desafio do grupo e acabei não postando. É tristinha, mas espero que curtam.**

 **Big beijos,**

 **Lucy**


End file.
